Breaking Dawn version Jacob
by Seth'sGirlfriend
Summary: this is Breaking Dawn in Jacob's Point of View


** Breaking Dawn**

_ Version: Jacob_

I don't own any characters. These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the original character owner.

Please enjoy 3

**This book is dedicated to my friend Haylee for listening to my problems and making me laugh when I sad.**

ContentsChapter 1: Canadian Border

"_Jacob come home, please."_Seth begged. "_Bella misses you a lot. Come on, no need to be a sore loser. Uh pretend that I didn't say that cause Bella is not a prize."_

"_You're damn right she's not a prize. She used to be the love of my life, now that filthy bloodsucker got to her and brainwashed her._" I thought back. It's been about 3 week since I've been home and been in my human form. "_Go home kid, I'm a lone wolf now._"

"_You should just go home to Billy and Rachel and take a nice hot shower._"Seth pictured.

"_Hold on, Rachel is home. I thought she went to college._" I back-pedaled. Rachel is one of my two older sisters. Rachel went to Washington State College so she came home often.

"_You would have known that if you went home which brings me back to square 1. I can hear that you miss your family, Jake, you really need…_"

"_SHUT UP, KID! I think I hit the Canadian Border. I wonder if it true if they'll shoot if cross over._" I thought. I put a paw over the border… nothing. "_Well I guess not all myths can be true._"

"_Don't change the subject! Are you coming home so you can still be Bella's best man or what? She has her doubts so she asked me to come._"

"_She doesn't think I'll come huh, well I figured out my wedding present to her._" I mused.

"_This isn't funny, she's worried_." Seth said.

"_I'll go but I'll need backup_," I planned. "_Go talk to Sam_."

"_Right, on it_" Seth jogged off.

Chapter 2: Long Night

Just as I was going to sleep I heard 'bout seven wolf howl. "_The wedding is tomorrow, Jakey!_" Leah said.

"_Shut up what time is it_?" I asked. I was super tired.

"_'Bout 11:00._" Leah guestimated.

"_Wait, in the morning?_" I asked with a yawn.

"_No you idiot, at night! You've only been sleep for two hours. Your snoring woke me up._" She added.

_I wonder what Bella is doing. _I thought. After that all the memories came back. When I first met her, when I gave her hints about what I turned into, when I kissed her a she hit me, the good times you know.

"_What kind of boyfriend breaks his girlfriend's hand?_" Leah asked while rummaging through my thoughts.

"_She's not my girlfriend._" I growled. _I wish though._ I added mentally.

"_Someone is getting a little angry bout that subject._" Leah teased.

"_What's with you Clearwaters', always up in my business?"_ I demanded

"_Well, since we're wolves and we hear each other's thoughts," _Leah said trotting around me. "_I might as well dig deep inside to figure out why you're always mad._"

"_Oh, so now you're my psychologist. Want me to call you Doctor Leah?" _ I growled. Leah is annoying as hell.

"_Hmm, it has a nice ring to it." _she mused.

"_Are you going to go to sleep or what?_" I asked sleepily but still was POed.

"_Goodnight Jacob. Don't forget about in the morning._" Leah said.

Chapter 3: The Big Day

My eyes flew open.

I had this horrible dream that Leah was talking to me 'bout Bella and she was getting married today.

"_It wasn't a dream weirdo, she's getting married today and since you won't go Seth is going in your place as the "best man." You really know how to make a girl feel special inside._"

"_Shut up Leah, what is with you Clearwaters' always talking," I asked. "Wait, what time is she getting married?_"

"_'Bout 7:00_" Leah said.

"_Ok, that means going there about an hour later giving her time to do her stuff and I'll be there as a wedding present. I am such a mad genius._"I rambled.

"_Yeah you're mad alright but the genius part not so much._" Leah mumbled.

"_Well, I got to go home._" I said already running towards the house.

I phased back human in the trees in front of my house. When I got in the house said hi to my dad raced upstairs but Rebecca had got the bathroom before I got there so I had to wait thirty minutes. After I did get the bathroom, it was dad had left to the wedding with Sue and Seth. I took a shower put on my best clothes on and my shoes and raced out the door.

I got into my car and raced to the Cullen's place.

Chapter 4: Gesture

I saw Sam emerging from the trees. I didn't even bother to phase it would mess my outfit. Sam phased instead.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked.

"Yeah what can go wrong? But stay in the trees just in case. Are the rest of them there?" I replied.

"Yeah they're there but they should be needed." Sam hesitated. "Good luck."

I took three deep breaths no matter how bad it hurt. Then I called for him.

_Blood sucker I'm here to say goodbye to Bella. _I thought.

Then here he comes with Bella in his arms spinning her to where I was standing.

"Thank you," Edward said to me. "This is very… kind of you."

"Kind is my middle name," I answer. "Can I cut in?"

Bella hands flew up to her throat like she was choking. If the blood sucker wasn't holding her she would have fainted.

"Jacob!" She choked when she started breathing. "Jacob!"

"Hey there, Bells."

She stumbled toward the sound of my voice. The leech kept his grip under her elbow until I caught her in the darkness. The coolness from Bella's skin went right through her thin satin dress as I pulled. I made no effort to dance; I just hugged her while she buried her head in my chest. I leaned down to press my cheek to the top of her head.

The bloodsucker said something I wasn't paying attention.

Chapter 5: Bella's Plan

"Oh, Jacob." She was crying now; she couldn't get the words out of here mouth. "Thank you."

"Stop blubbering, Bella. You'll ruin your dress. It's just me."

"Just? Oh, Jake! Everything is perfect now."

I snorted. "Yeah the party can start. The best man finally made it."

"Now everyone I love is here."

I brushed my lips against her hair. "Sorry I'm late, honey." Apparently, she didn't mind me saying that."

I'm just so happy you came!"

We talk some more then I asked the question.

"When?" I asked.

"I don't know for sure. A week or two, maybe."

"What's the holdup?"

"I just didn't want to spend my honeymoon writhing in pain."

"You'd rather spend it how? Playing checkers? Ha ha."

"Very funny."

"Kidding, Bells. But, honestly, I don't see the point. You can't have a real honeymoon with your vampire, so why go through the motions? Call a spade a spade. This isn't the first time you've put this off. That's a _good_ thing, though," I said."Don't be embarrassed about it."

"I'm not putting anything off," she snapped. "And _yes_ I _can_ have a real honeymoon! I can do anything I want! Butt out!"

I stopped out slow circling abruptly. A wave of heat flooded my body. I can't believe what I just hear. She is going to have a REAL honeymoon with a vampire while she was still human. This must be a sick joke.

"What?" I gasped. "What did you say?"

"About what . . .? Jake? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Have a real honeymoon? While you're still _human_? Are you kidding? That's a sick joke, Bella!"

She glared at me. "I said butt out, Jake. This is _so_ not your business. I shouldn't have . . . we shouldn't even be talking about this. It's private "

My enormous hands gripped the tops of her arms, wrapping all the way around her, my fingers overlapped each other. I started trembling.

"Ow, Jake! Let go!"

I shook her.

Bella! Have you lost your mind? You can't be that stupid! Tell me you're joking!"

I shook her again. My hands, tight as a boa constrictor, were still shaking.

"Jake stop!"

I was on fire on the inside.

"Take your hands off here!" the stupid leech commanded.

Behind me, there was a low snarl from the black night, and then another, overlapping the first.

"Jake, bro, back away," I heard Seth urge. "You're losing it."

I froze as my eyes widen and staring.

"You'll hurt her," Seth whispered. "Let her go."

"Now!" Edward snarled.

My hands dropped to my sides. How dare he show his face around here! He moved Bella back a half a dozen feet. Edward was in front blocking Bella; right now I was the danger.

Seth came to me and was pulling me now. I can't phase now, Seth was too close. Trust me, I would have done it.

"C'mon, Jake. Let's go." He said.

"I'll kill you," I said, my voice came out as a whisper because I was so furious. "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" I started shuddering the next step in phased Seth should really move now.

Sam growled sharply.

"Seth, get out of the way." HE hissed. Now he was telling the pack what to do and that means he was challenging me.

Seth tugged me again and was able to pull me back 3 feet. "Don't do it, Jake. Walk away. C'mon."

Sam joined Seth. He put his head against my chest and pushed me. Then we were in the trees. Sam sent Quil to apologize to Bella and only Bella.

Seth moved back and let me phase now, now that it was too late.

"_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" _Sam said.

"_I had to do something. She is going to have a honeymoon while she's still human." I growled._

_ "That's not ANY of your business." _Sam said in the Alpha's voice which no one could disobey.

"_I can't intercede anymore anyway."_ I groaned. "_She's gone."_

Chapter 6: 


End file.
